


Hold Me Close

by atari_writes



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, NSFW, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atari_writes/pseuds/atari_writes
Summary: Some fluffy love making with Frank





	Hold Me Close

A bang from the other room has you jumping awake and sitting up in bed, looking around frantically for the source of the noise. You notice Max isn’t at the end of the bed where he fell asleep, and you feel a bit of panic before realizing if there was someone he didn’t know in the apartment, he’d be going crazy. So it must be Frank. 

You look over at the clock on your nightstand and groan. At two in the morning. You sigh and toss the blankets off of you, grabbing one of Frank’s barely worn flannels off the floor and pulling it tight around you. Your shitty apartment had even shittier heating, and the swift onset of fall had left little time for you to brace yourself for the cold. 

Goosebumps break out on your bare legs as you make your way through the bedroom, following the small commotion and soft mumbling to the bathroom. You pause in the doorway and see Frank, bent over with his back to you. He was holding Max on either side of his head, holding his face close to his own, saying something quietly.

“If you wake up your mom I’m gonna fucking kill you, okay?” Max is wagging his tail, not comprehending the severity of Frank’s threat. You found yourself smiling at the goofy look on the dog’s face. “You got it, you filthy mutt?” He just keeps wagging his tail.

“Too late,” you say sweetly. “You’re home late, baby. How’d it go tonight?”

Frank’s whole body stiffens, and he hangs his head, letting out a small sigh. Max wiggles out of his grip, coming to lick your hand and say hi to you. You smile and scratch behind his ear, then usher him out of the bathroom with a small “Bad dog.”

You turn back and smile at Frank, but he’s still crouched down, head bowed low. “Frank? You okay?” You start to get concerned, and take a few steps towards him before he grunts. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, baby. Just go back to bed.” His voice is gruff and scratchy, and he doesn’t move from off the ground. 

“Baby—“

“I’m fine!” His voice is firmer, harsher. 

You gasp and take a few steps backwards, taken aback by the anger in his voice. And he still won’t look at you. 

He runs a hand over his head, keeping the right side of his body tilted away from you. “I’m—I’m sorry. Just. Go back to bed.”

“Francis Castle. Are you hurt?”

He sighs again, and you feel the anger boiling over. “Frank. Are. You. Hurt.”

He starts to shake his head, then sighs again and stands up. His shirt is already off, and you gasp. His entire right side is covered in blood. “Turn around, Frank.”

He clenches his fists, but turns anyways. Your hands fly up to cover your mouth, your anger at him for trying to hide his injuries quickly replaced by concern.

There was blood all over him. It was crusted up near his temple, and it had flowed all the way down his face, all the way from his neck down to his chest. There was another deep cut on his arm, coating all of his right arm in sticky bright blood.

“Oh my God, Frank.” Your voice is quiet, horrified that was gonna try to hide this from you.

He sniffs and runs a bloody hand over his head, not quiet able to meet your eyes. “I didn’t—you haven’t been sleepin’ well.”

“What? What does that have to do with anything?” You demand, the anger quickly coming back. “This is my job, Frank. I’m here to take care of you. You have to let me help you!”

“You’re not sleeping well!” His voice is louder, firmer, and this time he makes eye contact. “You aren’t—“ he sighs again. “You have nightmares. You say my name in your sleep, and you’re not sleepin’ well because of me.”

You stare at him. “That’s not your fault—“

“It is. It is my fault. You spend your days worryin’ about me, and when I get home I’m bloody and bruised and you have to fix me. Then you go to bed wonderin’ if tomorrow’ll be worse.” He exhales harshly and runs his hands down his face. “You wonder if I’ll even come home.”

“How’d you know all that?”

He shrugs. “I see it. I can see it when you look at me. I just—I was just tryin’ to make it a little better. That’s all.”

Your heart breaks. “Oh, Frank.” You take the few steps to close the gap between you. Your hand comes up to cup the cheek that isn’t covered in blood, and your thumb runs across his stubble. “Frank, I love you. Just because I don’t see the cuts and the bruises doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop worrying.” He starts to look away, but you bring your other hand up, keeping his face still. “I’m here for you. To put you back together when you come home, to make sure you know that you’re loved and taken care of.”

“The nightmares—“ he mumbles.

You lean up and catch his lips in a deep kiss. He makes a muffled noise of surprise, and his hand automatically goes to your waist, holding your body firm against his. 

“I don’t mind my nightmares if I can help yours even a little,” you whisper against his parted lips. 

His eyes flick rapidly between yours, and he reads the sincerity, the love plain on your face, and he makes a noise in the back of his throat before he crashes his lips to yours, pushing you several steps backwards with his insistent movements. You make a small noise of surprise, hands moving to his broad shoulders to anchor yourself, and he grunts and grips your hips, moving and hoisting you up onto the counter. 

You break off from his mouth and kiss across his jaw, down to the side of his neck not covered in blood. He groans and pulls you forward until your ass is only just perched on the counter, and he pushes his hips into yours.

“Baby—baby wait,” he groans, as if it’s physically painful to pull back from you. You just make a soft noise and nip down across his shoulder. “Baby—“ his hands grip your shoulders and he pushes you back slightly. “Baby, lemme clean up first.”

You shake your head, wrapping your legs around his waist, pulling his body back to you. “They don’t need stitches. Please, I need you.”

He groans and grabs at your waist, pulling you even closer to him. Your arms wrap around his shoulders and you go back to sucking kisses on his neck. “You’re filthy, baby,” he mutters, laughing a little. “Positively fuckin’ filthy.”

You smile and nip his skin. “I missed you,” you sigh. He grunts. “Take me to bed, Frank.”

He hums and mutters, “Fuck yes,” and grabs handfuls of your ass, hauling you off the counter and into his arms.

You keep kissing him, sucking small bruises into every inch of skin you could reach. You don’t even notice that he’s carried you out of the bathroom until you’re on your back, staring at the bedroom ceiling. You sit up, pulling his flannel off and throwing it to the floor, watching him push his pants and underwear off in one go. You groan and pull your shirt off, reaching for your underwear, but Frank’s already back on top of you, slotting his body between your legs. 

“Baby, baby, you’re so soft,” he mutters, trailing his rough and calloused fingers up your thighs, over your stomach, coming to rest above your shoulders. He uses his hand to prop himself up as he dives in, pressing his lips to yours in a deep, insistent kiss. He pushes his hard cock between your legs, groaning at the feeling of the wet lace between your legs.

“Aw, fuck baby girl. You’re so fucking good.” One of his hands creeps back down your body, two of his thick fingers rubbing at your pussy over your underwear. “You’re so fuckin’ wet, baby,” he mutters into your ear, sucking a kiss onto your jaw, and you gasp when his fingers put pressure on your clit. “Gonna let me slide right in?”

You whimper and nod, grabbing his face to pull him down for another kiss. “I love you, Frank,” you whisper against his lips. 

He grunts and pushes his lips against yours again. “I love you, too baby girl.” He shifts his fingers, using them to push your underwear to the side so he can line his cock up to your entrance. “You ready?”

You nod, whimpering and whining, desperate to feel him inside of you. He licks your bottom lip, then pushes inside you so slowly you can feel every single inch of him against your walls. Your head falls back against the pillow, and Frank leans in to attack your neck, still pushing inside of you. 

His thick cock stretches you so wonderfully that you can’t help the high pitched whine when he bottoms out inside of you. You reflexively clench around him, making him release a small gasp into your neck. 

“Fuck, baby girl. You’re so wonderful, so beautiful.” He kisses his way back up our neck to your mouth, sucking your bottom lip into his mouth. “I love you so fucken much.”

You whine and he pulls out almost all the way, then slowly pushes back in, building up a steady pace. You keep your nails in his shoulders, letting out small whines each time he bottoms out inside of you. “Lemme hear you, baby,” he mutters into your neck. 

You whimper and bring your legs up to wrap around his hips. “Please, Frank. You feel so good, baby. So fucking good.”

He grunts and brings his thumb down to your clit, dipping past your panties to rub circles, desperate to get you there before him. “Please, baby, please, I’m so fucking close, baby girl,” he groans, pushing his forehead back into your neck, pressing a kiss to the curve of your neck every time his hips meet yours, letting out a little groan every time you squeeze your walls around him. 

You’re almost constantly making little sounds now; little breathy whines when he bottoms out, small groans with every pass he makes on your clit, small whispered encouragements in between. And it’s getting him so close; you can feel his cock tensing, his thrusts becoming less controlled.

You move both hands to his head, pulling him up so you can bring his lips down to yours. “Come, Frank. Come for me, baby,” you mutter against his lips, tilting your hips up and squeezing around him. He gasps at the feeling and grunts, moving his fingers faster over your clit. “Come, baby, come on, let go. Let go for me,” you moan, so close to your own orgasm.

“Aw, fuck!” he groans, pushing inside of you one more time before he buries his face in your neck and moans your name loudly into your skin. 

You gasp and dig your heels into his back at the feeling of him shooting deep inside you, and his fingers give you one more pass, making you cum on his fingers and around his cock. 

“Frank!” you gasp, your whole body tensing around him before he groans and collapses on top of you.

You lay back, trying to catch your breath. Frank’s still pressing small kisses to your neck and shoulders, and anywhere else he can reach, still mumbling small praises for you. 

You groan and run your fingers through his growing hair. “I like this,” you mumble, giving it a small tug. 

He makes a noise and readjusts, letting his cock fall out of you. You both moan at the feeling, and Frank moves a bit to push his nose into your neck, moving his body to wrap around yours. You sigh and fight to keep your eyes open, but Frank’s soft breaths and contented sighs are lulling you into a soft sleep.

“I’m still fucken gross, baby,” he mumbles, the ends of his words blending together from exhaustion. But he doesn’t make any move to get out of bed. 

You grunt and scratch at his head, agreeing but not moving. His hand come up to rub smooth circles onto your stomach, then up to your breasts. “I didn’t even kiss on these, beautiful girl.” His words are muffled, his mouth still pressed up to your neck.

You laugh softly and run your fingers down to his neck, rubbing small circles on the knotted muscles there. “You’ll just have to do that next time.”

He grunts. “In the morning. I’m exhausted.”

You hum. “Goodnight, baby. I love you.”

He kisses your neck again. “Goodnight, beautiful girl.”


End file.
